Dressing Up (song)
Dressing Up is a song from Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins. The Wiggles sing about how you can be anything you want to be if you have the right costumes. This song was re-recorded for the Wigglehouse album with the brass and drum parts removed and replaced with more guitars and a xylophone part. Song Credits Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Piano: Steve Blau Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Produced by Anthony Field ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay - Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * © 2011 Busby Marou * Recorded at Rockinghorse Studios and The Back Room 301, Byron Bay * Produced by Anthony Lycenko and Busby Marou * Busby Marou appear courtesy of Footstomp Records/Warner Music Australia Wiggle House * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Keyboard/Xylophone: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Lyrics Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Wiggle House I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. Dressing up is so much fun. You can dress as anyone. You can use any clothes you find. I'm putting on my doctor's coat. Grab my doctor's bag and my stethoscope. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my riding hat. Got my boots and my lariat. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting on my big black boots, My red hat and my fire-suit. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. Oooooh, I'm dressing up in style. I'm putting my tutu My hair's in a bun, I've got my ballet shoes Ooh-ooh, I'm dressing up in style. Ooh-ooh, she's dressing up in style. Trivia * The 2014 version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on July 1st 2018. Video Appearances *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Wigglehouse * Lachy! * The Best of The Wiggles * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Album Apperances *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * ReWiggled: A Tribute To The Wiggles * Wigglehouse * The Best of The Wiggles Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Series 5 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles